


Stony One-Shots

by loveKALE013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveKALE013/pseuds/loveKALE013
Summary: STONY ONE-SHOTS.Basically just a collection of different, and hopefully funny short stories based on Stony(Steve and Tony) and there will be Superfamily. They are my favourite Marvel ship so I hope you enjoy it.REQUESTS ARE OPEN!Notes:- Furthermore, NONE, NOT ONE of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the miracle of life that is Marvel. I am in no way taking any credit for them.Love, K∆LE.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Bubbles Galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:-So Peter is about three here Tony is busy running Stark Industries so mostly Steve takes care of Peter who wants to start doing things himself. Let's see what happens
> 
> Word Count:- 869 words

~ _LET'S GO~_  
 **POV:- 3rd.**

Today's Friday and the Avengers are having a pretty chill day. Bruce is teaching Thor how to work a cell phone, Nat is watching a movie and has blasted the volume to try and drown out the moans of Clint and Pietro's make out sesh taking place next to her and Tony had been on business calls in his bedroom all morning.

But for Peter its something a little more terrifying, Bath Day! Steve has already run the bath and put the bubbles in but Peter is more reluctant to go than ever. All because he's going through a phase.   
"No! I don't need a bath, I'm already clean!!"   
"Yes you do Pete plus it'll be over before you know it" says a semi nude Steve wearing nothing but navy blue boxers with little white stars on them.

After a lot, and I mean a lot of squirming, Peter was finally sitting in the tub with Steve who was gently scrubbing Peter's back with a loofah. Yep, Steve was having a great time, but the frown on Peter's face could make Mickey Mouse crumble.  
"Ya know, I'm already three I think I'm pretty able to give myself a bath, Papa." Peter says innocently but knowing that there's no chance of it happening.  
"We discussed this, you'll be able to bathe alone when you're seven and not before." Steve says this while putting Peter on his lap to wash his front. Peter simply grunts but doesn't give in and after trying and trying and trying, Steve is fed up with his son and lets him do what he wants. Of course being the overprotective father though, he decides to sit in the bathroom to keep an eye on him.

About ten minutes through, Steve gets a call from Bucky, his best friend. He really wanted to talk to Bucky but by no means was he going to leave Peter alone. So he goes to Tony, "can I put you on hold for a minute" he says while moving over to Steve and kissing him passionately yet quickly, "what is it hun?" Tony was suing a company for copying his latest StarkPhone, even though it was patented, I mean the nerve of people these days!  
"I gotta take a call, do you mind watching Peter for a few?"   
"Of course Capsicle" says Tony as he sees Steve for red as a cherry.  
"Thanks honey" Steve calls back while leaving the room.

So Tony returns to his call but while pacing past the bathroom door and occasionally glancing at Peter and smiling. But after going back and forth for a while, while taking his occasional glance inside the bathroom, he sees no one inside the tub.  
"STEVE!?" Steve walked out of their bedroom still not knowing what happened. But he wasn't too worried considering he's quite uses to Tony screaming. *wink wink*  
"Yeah Tones?"  
"Did you take Peter out of the tub?" Tony hoped this was the case but seeing as to the fact there was no child anywhere around him didn't calm his nerves.  
"No, why?" replies Steve looking confused so he walks into the bathroom and sees bubbles forming at the surface of the water and no Peter. At this point, he was so white, one could debate who's paler, him or an egg.  
He bolted towards the tub at superhuman speed and dunking his hands in the water, grabs Peter, takes him to his room and lays him on their bed. Still panting and not having recovered the initial shock.  
"How do you give CPR to a three year old?!!!!!" Steve screamed out as Tony hung up the phone but Tony was just blank, I mean his son could be dying obviously until, "Jarvis, get Bruce here right now and tell him its a code red!!"  
"Very well sir, Mr Banner is on his way and will arrive in 21.6 seconds at the speed he is travelling."

Steve and Tony stand there pretty cluelessly for a while which may have been the first time Steve had bitten his nails and finally Bruce comes blasting into the room, panting. He looks around the room before his eyes set on the kid. He does whatever they do, I have no idea and soon enough, Peter's coughs fill the room.

Meanwhile with all the commotion, the entire gang ended up at the doorway and were simply watching and cheering but soon went back to what they were doing except Clint and Pietro who made their to the bedroom... (Bow Chicka Bow-Wow) Tony went back to business and Steve, well Steve was on the bed embracing Peter tightly and just happy that his son lived to see another day...

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed kinda short but I'm not sure cause this is my first time and i was so excited to write it so if i do get even one reader tell me is made it too short or was it just right? Keep in touch.


	2. Night Time Horrors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Peter wasn't adopted, he was a surrogate of the merged sperms of Tony and Steve. So naturally he inherits a lot from them including their nightmares.
> 
> Word Count:- 684

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Peter**

Suddenly everything went black and all I could see was the glimmering of light on the elder wand and the figure of Voldemort edging towards me. Then I saw a green flashing light, "Avada Kedavra!!" And I woke up in my racecar bed sweating through my PJs. At this point, anything would be scary to me, you could show me a pencil and I would imagine it killing someone

I quietly get out of my bed and make my way towards my fathers' bedroom, dragging my blanket in one hand and clutching Bucky Bear in the other. As I reach for the knob, I creak open the door which no surprise sends shivers up my spine only to see daddy(Tony) lying on the floor looking lifeless. I hoped I was dreaming until I heard a soft whisper-like, "Peter?" I look up and see Papa(Steve) on the bed rubbing his eyes. I let out a sigh of relief but was still confused and extremely worried.  
"Papa? Why is daddy on floor? Is he ok?"  
"Pete, your daddy fell of the bed in his sleep and I didn't want to disturb him. But are you okay? Why are you crying?"  
Wow I didn't even realize I was crying until he pointed it out.  
"I got a nightmare about Voldemort again."  
"Aww. Come here" said Papa sympathetically while holding out his hands and lifting me into the bed. I snuggle up under his massive head where I feel warm and safe. I love Papa, he's always so comfortable.

**POV:- Steve.**

Everything was fine until in the middle of the night, Peter just randomly starts crying. I wake up with a jump and then there is a loud...  
'THUD!!' What the hell happened now, is Peter okay? Is Tony okay? Am I okay?  
While worst case scenarios started going through my mind, even Peter stopped crying at the noise. So I climb over Peter who was sleeping in the middle of the bed to see that Tony had woken up- probably due to the noise-and hit is head hard on the wooden underside of the bed. I giggle and gently kiss Tony on his head where he got hurt and help him up. I know I'm not supposed to find this funny with the crying and whatnot but it was pretty darn hilarious. Everything was going fine but there was something to couldn't get my head around. So I look at Peter, "Why did you cry, did you get another nightmare?"  
"No, I was hungry"  
I let out a grunt. I mean hungry that's no reason to cry especially at like 2am. I really need to talk to Peter, then I take Peter into his arms and carry him to the kitchen while Tony follows who is still clutching his head in pain. Still kinda funny.

I bring out an ice pack, wrap it in a cloth napkin, then hand it to Tony. I then dig through the fridge for anything to give Peter and end up coming out with peanut butter and strawberry jam. I quickly fix Peter a PBJ and he eats it after which I tuck him and Tony in. Finally I was done and I couldn't help but wonder why I was the responsible one. Oh right, I'm married to Tony Stark.

Now I'm the kind of person who can't sleep after I've woken up so I decide to try to watch TV hoping that would make me tired. So I went into the living room only to the find the couch occupied by a semi naked Clint and Pietro wearing nothing but boxers and sleeping on each other. I just decide to start my day at 3am...*eye roll*

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not be that great but I'm actually really proud of this one anyway if you have any ideas hit me in the comment section, Peace out.


	3. Rollercoaster Ride!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- There really is no summary to this one so let's get right down to business and all you need to know is Peter is around 6 and Tony is obviously filthy rich.
> 
> Word Count:- 776

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

"I'm sooooo bored!" Peter on a lazy Saturday afternoon was no picnic to handle. It was only the three of us in the tower that day and we seemed to have completely run out of ideas. Steve was doodling on his art book while me and Peter were watching TV. It was actually really interesting, they were interviewing a racer and i was excited.

"Ooh, I have an idea!!" I said excitedly. Now my idea may have been a little extravagant but as I say, if you've got money, flaunt it.  
"What is it, we'd literally do anything at this point."  
"Why don't we spend the weekend at, drumroll please, Disneyland!!!"  
Steve suddenly looked up from his drawing and glared at me.  
"Is that what rich people do when they're bored?"  
"Maybe."  
"Eh, it's better than doing nothing here so sure I guess"   
"Yessss! Peter go pack a bag"

~ **Time Skip until when they reach~**  
 **POV:- Steve**

We reached Disneyland and checked in into a two bedroom suite. Then we decided to just get some dinner and start bright and early at Disneyland in the morning. I'm actually super excited, ever since I unfroze and Clint forced me to watch Disney movies, I have dying to go there. We had dinner at some super posh place who had extremely exuberant prices with so many zeroes after them... But Tony as usual spared no expense.

The next morning, we woke up at 7 and started on our trip. Before leaving, Tony handed me a credit card that said 'Platinum', I had no idea what it was. I mean credit card, fine but Platinum credit card, what? Is it like made of platinum cause that's actually highly expected at this point.  
"Just in case you see something you like."

We reached the enormous front gates and all three of us just stood there gaping, I could have legit burst. We stepped in and were almost instantly overcome by the colour and fun. We didn't know where to start mostly cause i wanted to try everything at least twice, but of course, Tony being rich af hired someone to take them everywhere. We hit ride after ride after ride but then I went to get some food and Tony took Peter to get a toy.

"All right, pick one", said Tony holding up a mickey mouse soft toy in one hand and the lion king one in the other.  
"Lion King!"  
"Okay", Tony says paying for the toy and looking around for me. He sees nothing so he starts walking towards the snack stands with the guide and Peter.

Suddenly, amidst the crowds, he spots my head which looked way too over excited and walks towards him. As he gets closer, he sees my hands aren't empty. And they weren't, I had my hands full of toys. I had soft toys, plushies and I even had Captain America and Iron Man bears. I was sooo excited I was practically skipping towards him  
"This thing is AWESOME!!!" I said holding up the Platinum card.  
"Did you know how much money was on this thing? Neither do I!! It just says infinity!!! And just look at this awesome stuff I got Peter!" Steve answers himself

Tony looks at me sarcastically and sighs, "OK, I've had enough of babysitting you two for one day, let's head back to the hotel and maybe buy a new suitcase on the way"  
"Awww", me and Peter say in harmony.  
"Come on we'll come back some other time."  
Peter pouts hoping to persuade his father and I do the same but Tony doesn't listen and drags us to the car.  
 **~Time Skip to Avengers Tower at arrival~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

We reach home and see the rest of the team sitting on the couch, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S, eating pizza and they barely take any notice as we walk in and say hi. So I go unpack but Steve takes all the toys he bought and shows them off to the team.  
"WTF, you went to Disneyland without us!?" Blurted Clint and Pietro.  
"LANGUAGE!!!" The entire team screams at them.

So anyway the trip went pretty well in the end.  
PS. Steve never gave me that Platinum card back.

~ _THE_ _END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, as most of you know, yes this is based on a stony picture but I really wanted to do so hell with the haters. Tell me if you like it!


	4. Forgive Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- This is an AU after Civil War but there was no homecoming cause the Avengers took care of the Vulture. And the Civil War happened cause Tony cheated on Steve(as well as the accords thing) and Peter was left out of the fight. Also, Bucky didn't kill Tony's parents.
> 
> Word Count:- 1486

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Steve**

Before the fight, me and Tony started walking to each other. I am so conflicted, I mean I love Tony and I'm still trying to get over the fact that he cheated and here I was thinking he had dropped his 'playboy' act but I was dead wrong, CLEARLY! And to think it was with his ex, I mean worst case scenario when he gets drunk is a hangover. But you know what I'm going to keep calm.  
"Cap! You're making the wrong choice, we need to be kept in check!"  
"I see you're trying to avoid the topic, fine. Everyone else may be here about that, but you know damn well why we are. Because if I'm being honest, I could have lived with the Accords but what I can't live with is what you did, not only to me but to Peter.", I said with pure disappointment on my face. Okay, so maybe my calm strategy isn't working but let's not give up.  
Tony sighs, "I was drunk, you know how I am when I'm dr-"He's using drunk as an excuse? Aw hell noooo!   
"Yeah, I do, wanna know why? Cause we've been married for FOUR YEARS!!! And I thought I had taken out the 'playboy' side of you but I was CLEARLY MISTAKEN! And if that wasn't enough, you had to screw Strange, your ex. You know what, I'm just realizing that I actually trusted you? You know what this was all my fault."  
~ **Time skip after the fight~**  
 **POV:- 3rd**

Steve returned home to Peter after a week in Germany. He had been staying with Ned, but he was just dropped back off at home and he had been waiting so long but of course he knew what was going on with his parents. And he couldn't imagine life without them both.  
"Pete, buddy I'm home!"  
Peter ran down the stairs and hugged him with all his might. Steve chuckled but hugged back just as tight, both using their enhanced strength.  
"How's dad?" Peter asked, his face dropping immediately. He was dreading asking the question but it was inevitable that the topic come up.  
"He seemed OK, I'll be dropping you of to meet him at Stark Tower this Saturday at least until we get the custody part sorted out."   
"Custody? Wait, are you'll getting a divorce?!"  
"What can I say bud, things aren't exactly looking the best as of now." Steve replied with tears forming in his eyes. He was trying soo hard to hold them in and look strong for Peter but he too couldn't imagine life without Tony.  
Peter looks at him before hugging him again tightly. Steve lets out a smile which he hadn't done for a very long time before ruffling his hair.  
"Come on, go get ready for bed"  
~ **Time Skip to Saturday~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

I'm so excited, I finally get to see Peter, I have a whole day planned out and I made Steve a gift so when he comes to pick up Peter, I can apologise. I suddenly hear the roar of a motorcycle. Yes!   
"Sir, Master Peter is on his way up"  
"Awesome", I pretty much run to the elevator overcome with joy and hugged Peter with all my might and kissed him on the forehead as he stepped out. He accepted and hugged me back. This is the first i've seen him in like two weeks and it has been like a never ending hell.  
"Hey dad, oh hey everyone" Peter said as he looked over my shoulder to see the rest of the team sitting in the living room.  
"Hey Pete!" They said almost in perfect synchronisation but they're eyes glued on the television screen watching what looked like a documentary of what happened in Sokovia. But I'm sure they missed him just as much as I did. Me and Peter had a great time, after he finished his homework, we watched a movie but fell asleep through half of it, then played monopoly with the team and when I was time for him to go home, I walked him down waiting for Steve so I could make my peace offering. Steve came after about a minute or so and handed Peter a helmet. Peter got on the bike and they were about to leave which is when I stopped him,  
"Hey Capsicle." I was trying to sound sweet but I was so nervous.  
"What do you want Tony?!" He spat out and the whole time, I don't think he made eye contact with me.  
"Nothing, on the contrary I wanted to give you this", I held up an album which I made of all of us. He didn't seem too excited but my plan has barely started. He handed it to Peter or rather shoved and rode away before I could mutter another word.  
~ **Time Skip to Steve's, Tony's House~**  
 **POV:- Peter**

I flipped through the album with Pops(Steve) and it was so cute. It was filled with baby pictures of me and all sorts of stuff. Pops was on the verge of crying, he didn't show it but I could tell. I knew he missed Dad but I'm honestly kinda scared he may never forgive him, not that think what Dad did was a good thing but they're meant to be together.

After it was over, he tucked me in but a little while after I could hear the growl of his motorcycle before it faded into the distance. I called Dad up and told him how the night went and asked if Pops was at the tower where I thought he would be after looking through the album and willing to accept Dad's apology like Dad had planned. But he wasn't which is when I started panicking but Dad told me to calm down and said he would take care of it so I hung up and went to sleep. No I didn't, I facetimed MJ. No one goes to sleep at 10:00pm. Pfft.

**POV:- Tony**

I thought about it a lot and there's not a lot of places Steve would go except one, Central Perk(if you get this reference, we should be friends). So I went to the roof, suited up and flew off. I planned my apology countless times and I've spoken in front of millions of spectators but to this day, this is the most nervous I have been. It didn't take long to arrive but not wanting to draw attention, I left the suit about a block away and walked into the coffee shop. I saw Steve sitting in a corner reading a book and walked over to him. Steve always loved reading, it was his way of catching up, well that and movies but mostly books. He was quite engrossed in his book so he didn't notice me until I said,  
"Hey."  
He immediately looked up and sighed. God, now I'm dying, those damn blue eyes get me every time it's almost like they can physically pierce my soul.  
"Hi. Oh and thanks for the gift, I really like it. When did Peter call you?"  
"When he heard you leave." I said kinda impressed. Steve isn't really the 'detective type' and I didn't think he would be one to figure this out.

At that moment, a blonde girl came into the shop screaming "Monica!!" But the weird part was she was wearing a wedding dress. There was this big commotion and we were disturbed so I left a fifty and we walked out. I mean the audacity of people these days astonishes me, doesn't anyone know how to keep a low key?! We talked a lot and I legit begged him to take me back, it probably wasn't my strongest point but I really need him and Pete back.  
"Please Cap, I know you probably can't forgive me but I know you still love me!!"  
"Of course I do but-" I'm not saying he shouldn't be mad, no he has every right to but 'Love conquers all evils' right? I think.  
"No buts, trust me one last time, please I won't let you down!"  
He looked at me for a moment unsure then pulled me to my heels and kissed me passionately. I wasn't like it on the outside but I was blowing with excitement on the inside.  
We drove back home on his motorcycle while the suit followed us on our tail and when we got home, we cuddled up and fell asleep almost instantly.

 _~THE_ _END_ _~_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this one including the F. R. I. E. N. D. S. references so here's another stony .


	5. Double Diapers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Peter is two years old and lives in Avengers Tower with everyone else. Also Loki isn't bad(yay) and hangs out with the avengers.
> 
> Word Count:- 1910

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Loki**

It was such a boring day at the Tower today and unfortunately since Thor would rather stay an Avenger, I'm being crowned in a week! Not saying I would'nt love being king, and bossing people around but it's soo much responsibility. And I have to leave for Asgard with Thor tomorrow to handle the preparations. So, I decided to make my last day count as I probably wouldn't be back here for a while. PS. Don't tell anyone but I kinda still have my scepter... Sshhhh!! Thanos is gonna be pissed.

So I started lurking around the Tower looking for rights to put wrong. Unfortunately, pretty much everyone was out having fun considering it was the only holiday in a while. But, on my last sweep of the sixth floor, I see Steve peacefully sleeping with Tony huddled up in the crook of his neck. Many people would see love and cuteness at this scene but me? I see an opportunity. I got a target and now, voila...  
~ **Time Skip to next morning~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

I woke up the next morning but realise there's nobody next to me. Oh God, oh God, am i dreaming? Is there an invasion? Or worst? Nope who am I kidding and Steve probably just went for a run I thought, so I get up to wake Peter when I hear sobs. What's even weirder is that it was coming from the bed. My superhero reflexes kicking into action, I swiftly turn around and see a lump on my bed that kept rising and falling. I ease myself and walk towards it. God I need to stop overreacting.  
"Mornin' Pete, when did you come here?"  
I lift the blanket of his head and jump back startled. That was NOT Peter, it was a random baby or was it? I couldn't quite place my finger on it but I sort of recognised him. But no, I'm still super freaked, I mean what is a random baby doing in my bed? Did Steve adopt another baby and not tell me?!  
"J, get Steve down here. No hell get everyone down here ASAP and tell Nat to get a bottle of warm milk while she's at it" At least if everyone's there I make a big scene while firing Steve.  
"Right away, sir!"

About a minute later, everyone comes through the door(which in this house was not often) to see me sitting on the bed with the baby snuggled to my chest. Nat is holding a glass of milk and Clint has Peter in his hands. Peter runs up at the sight of me and stops when he sees the baby and burst into tears.  
"D– Daddy's replacing me!!!"  
Oh shit. I quickly hand the baby off to a very confused Bruce and take Peter into my arms comforting him.  
"No Pete, don't worry I'm not replacing you."  
"Then who's the kid?" Asks Bruce.  
"Later, where's Steve?"  
"Sir, master Rogers doesn't appear to be in the building."  
"That's weird anyway, about the child..."  
I give them my version of the story, which is the normal version because all I did was wake up but they're all still very confused and if I'm being honest, SO AM I!!  
~ **Time Skip to afternoon~**  
 **POV:- Peter**

We just had lunch and Aunt Pepper dropped of toys so I played with my new friend. He didn't speak but was very nice and I really liked him. After a few minutes, Daddy(Tony) walked in. "  
Jarvis, can you scan him. Maybe get us a name and stuff like that or anything?"  
"Scan Complete. But it must be faulty I'll rerun the scan." Woah, this must be bad, the roof is never wrong.  
"Faulty?"  
"Yes, according to my scan, subject B1B25 appears to be Captain Rogers."  
Daddy looked very confused until he walked up to us and sat on the floor. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead before picking the other child up and holding out a lollipop from his pocket. Awww, I want a lollipop too.  
"Hello, listen we're trying to find you parents so could you tell me your name?"  
The baby looked at Daddy with his big blue eyes, then looked at me and back at him. He had eyes exactly like Pops and that's why I liked him, he reminded me of Poppy.  
"Wokay." That the first thing I've heard him say. He had a funny accent.  
Daddy's face lit up.  
"So what is it?"  
"Steeb!"  
Daddy was beyond confused at this point.  
"Do you happen to know your last name?"  
Steeb simply nodded very innocently and Daddy raised an eyebrow which he seemed to understand.  
"Steeb Wogers!" He said happily before grabbing the lollipop from Daddy and tearing it open. Now I'm hungry.  
"You want?" He said holding out the lollipop and offering it to me. He was very kind and I was very hungry.  
"Thwank oo." I replied taking it happily. I like him even more now.  
~ **Time Skip an hour later~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

"So the baby is Steve?!!" Nat basically shouted at me in the living room while the kids(including Clint) were playing on the floor, and Mjolnir earned a prime spot in front of the coffee table. The entire team was sitting in front of me either gaping or with their jaws dropped.  
"Apparently."  
"Well do we know how this happened?" Bruce asked still in awe.  
"Not a clue! Oh wait! Jarvis put last night's footage until the time I woke up on the screen."  
"You film us?" Nat was shocked.  
"Pervert!" Pietro cried out.  
"I feel violated." Clint said softly holding his chest while Pietro tried comforting him. Such a bunch of drama queens.  
"Do you spy on us when we are not clothed, Man of Iron!?" Thor boomed.  
"What? Ew no! I don't even check them they're only for emergencies! And yes Steve in the shower is an emergency and he must always be monitored" I cried out.  
The team wasn't convinced and disturbed but they let it slide for the time being to deal with the bigger problem. We watched the footage and saw Loki bright and clear. I swear if it wasn't for Thor, I would kill him.  
"I cannot believe my brother has done such a thing! And he has kept his scepter! OUTRAGEOUS!" God, get an inside voice! Jeez!  
"So why don't you fly on back with your cute little hammer and bring him down so he can change Stevie back!"  
"I am sorry but I cannot do so..." Thor picked up his hammer and placed it with the children since they seemed to find it interesting.  
"...my brother is being coronated and I'm afraid taking him away from such an auspicious event with not go down well with my father, no matter how big the crime. We will have to wait a week or two."  
"A week?!" I was too overtaken to notice anything else. I would have to deal for two children for a week?!  
At that second there was a wooshing of air suddenly and everyone turned to see what happened. I honestly couldn't care but of course my curiosity got the better of m. They turned only to find Mjolnir soaring through the air and was caught by STEVE!!  
"I knew ittt!!!"  
"Oh my God!!"  
"Am I dreaming!!"  
"Someone pinch me!!"  
"What the f–" but I was quickly cut of by a frowning Steve who was wobbling with the weight of the hammer.   
"Wanguage!!!" He screamed out, pointing the hammer towards me. A burst of lightning shot out and missed me by literally an inch. Steve was utterly confused and stared and the hammer with horror, confusion and amazement.  
The entire team burst into laughter yet still amazed by what had just happened.  
~ **Time Skip a week later~**  
 **POV:- Steeb**

I spent the next days doing everything with Peter. We played together, ate together, shared a crib together and I really liked him. He was always very nice to me.  
"Steeb, why do you looks like Pops?"  
Pops? Who was pops?  
"I don't wo." I still missed my Mommy but having Peter there made it all okay.  
Peter shrugs.  
"Hey what's your favourite animal?" He asks out of the blue.   
"The eagle but I know its a bird."  
"Cool mines spiders. A lot of people find them cweepy but I weawy wike them! They feel funny."  
"I don't find them cweepy."  
Peter smiles softly before coming up to me and hugging me tightly. I hug back.

"Must I really change him back brother. Based on the many many stories, the team has seemed to take a liking to him!"  
A tall handsome man walked into our bedroom wearing a black cloak and a great striped scarf and holding a long stick with something bright shining at the tip. He came with uncle Thor.  
"Uncle Thor!!"  
"Hello Steven! Loki, do you thing." He said as he knelt down and started ruffling mine and Peter's hair. Then the other man walked up to me...

**POV:- Loki**

I walked up to him and he looked up smiling with big, ocean blue eyes that looked like they could cut through metal. Thor was right, Steve really was an adorable baby which made what I did next a little harder. Meanwhile, the team had walked in with Tony in the lead[He may or may not have had a repulsor at the ready despite Thor's protests] and I placed the scepter against his chest as the stone inside started to glow. Then, with a sudden whoosh, there was a full grown Steve sitting cross-legged and staring up at me though a lot closer, with the same piercing blue eyes staring through my soul.

He blinked a few times then looked around. Tony ran up to him offering a glass of water while Peter and Thor who were still playing on the floor were in awe(mostly Peter). Nat though was the first to embrace him. She squeezed as tight as she could while he hugged back and smiled. Just then, Pepper ran in(rather fast) and hands Steve a pair of clothes that he had carried.  
"Thanks." Steve said putting them on(don't worry he had underwear! Perverts).  
"Well I figured I'd come considering I would probably never again see a super soldier turned over night into a baby by a frost giant adopted by a god simply because he was bored!" She replied(again rather fast) and panting.  
"Yep not gonna happen again!"  
"Hey Steve, did you know Tony spie-" Clint started.  
"Spiced up the food yesterday, yes! It was bland!" Tony cut in. I need to know what he was talking about.  
Everyone chuckled before going to the living room and watching all the footage of Steve and laughing away. The only down side was Peter no longer had a friend which Steve probably noticed so...  
"Hey Tony how do you feel about getting another baby?"  
"WHAT!" Tony for the first time in his life looked scared, really scared.  
"We'll talk later." Steve smirked at him and started walking away.  
"Changing the topic, Steve, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LIFT MJOLNIR!!! AND NOT TELL ME!!!!"  
"Language." Steve smiled before casually walking away.

~ _THE_ _END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another one bites the dust! I'm happy cause this is the longest one I've written and I'm very proud. Peace out.


	6. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Contrary to popular belief, Steve is not an introvert. Let loves going out but Tony thinking suspiciously, can't let anything slip his notice cause he can't lose Steve.
> 
> Word Count:- 1292

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Steve**

Yess. Finally, I can go out after like two weeks. Tony has been sick and I have been home taking care of him not that I'm complaining cause I love him, I might not have said it out loud yet but yeah, I do. So today, I'm going out with Bucky, Sam, Clint and Scott. I don't know what it is but something is going on between Sam and Bucky. You could cut the sexual tension between them with paper.

The catch is I still haven't told Tony, it's not like I'm scared he won't let me go but it's the fact that he'll be super worried until I get back and the worst part is he'll be worried because he thinks I'll cheat on him. And it kinda upsets me that he doesn't trust me. But what can you do.  
So I head down to his lab where he is pretty much 24/7 until I drag him up.  
"Hey honey!" I bend down and kiss him on the cheek, we've been together for like a couple of months and he still blushes when I do that.  
"Hey Capsicle."  
"Are you gonna be in here all night?" I was gonna try and ease him into the question.  
"Maybe, I'm working on Mark 56."   
"Weeell, I was planning on going out with Sam and all." Please please please. Tony looked really unsure but he knew he couldn't stop me so he forced a smile and went along with it.  
"Sure." Well that was easy.  
"Great..... don't wait up although you probably will anyway and call me if there's an emergency, an actual emergency!" Then I pecked him on the cheek and left.  
~ **Time Skip to Club~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

Okay as long as I keep my distance, I don't think he'll see me if I just lay low. I mean I'm in disguise but that never works in movies.

I couldn't let him go to a club and risk losing him, I mean he wouldn't be losing much but my luck was through the roof when I got him and I ain't gonna let him go. That means 'redirecting' the sluts who wanna grind up on him. Thankfully Steve isn't the only one without their significant other so Clint will probably stop him if he's about to do something stupid. Right?  
Oh who am I kidding, it's Clint, he'll probably bet him to make out with a rando.

You know what, I need a drink.

"A scotch, neat." I asked as I laid down a fifty for the night.  
"Hi." I heard an oh too familiar voice call out. Shit shit shit shit.  
"Can I get four beers please and put it under Steve, please." Why is he always so polite damn it.  
"Here you go Captain!" Oh god, now this b*t¢h is hitting on him.  
"Thank you ma'am." He said with a kind of Brooklyn accent which almost never comes out.  
"Wow your biceps are bigger in real life." She said giggling. Now she's gonna go for the kill.  
"Do you wanna go back to my place, my shift gets over in five minutes." She added.  
"While that dies sound appealing.... I'm afraid I have a boyfriend I wouldn't dream of trading for a one-night stand." Did he just say that!? Oh my god! Wait what's up with the waitress, did she just- Oh My God!!  
"What's wrong with you?!' I yelled at her. I mean wouldn't you if she crushed a glass in her hand and beer fell all over your new Armani?!!  
"This asshole is!!" Steve wasn't having it but of course he is way too polite to say anything.  
"Sir, would you like some help cleaning up?"   
"No, I'm fine." Giving him my best Southern impression.  
"No, let me help you." He sat me down again after a got up to leave and started cleaning off the glass and beer.  
"Oh hey, my boyfriend has the same shirt in which case I'm sorry because that means it's expensive."  
Then at the worst possible moment, Natasha starts calling me, and my AC/DC ringtone went off.  
"And he also has the same ringtone, the same friend..." and then he stared into my eyes, "...and the same eyes!" Shit, he may be on to me. Oh no, now he's going for the hat, damn it and its off. Great.

**POV:- Steve**

I pull his hat off and honestly I'm still shook which is weird cause I really should've seen this coming. So damn naive.  
"Tony, what are you doing here?" That was stupid, considering I know exactly what he's doing here.  
"What do you mean, I came here for a drink, I always do. I- I didn't know you were gonna-" Is he stuttering? Wow that's a first.  
"Tony!" I had to interrupt him. "What are you actually doing here?"  
"I wanted to keep an eye on you." If it wasn't for my super hearing, there is no way I would've gotten that.  
"Why?" I didn't come off aggressive or if I do, it wasn't intentionally.  
"I was scared tha- that... that you would wou-"  
"Cheat on you." I cut him off. It wasn't a question, cause I knew that was the right answer.  
"Well, yeah. You know, you're Captain America but more than that, your Steve Rogers. You're sweet, loyal, polite and I'm Tony Stark, why would you possibly choose me!?" Wow, that may be the first time Tony truly came out to me, I didn't think he thought he didn't deserve me.  
"Tony, stop. Okay? You're smart, kind, handsome and anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't ever think you're not good enough cause you're better. I love you." What did I just say, oh crap it just slipped out. See his eyes are the size of tennis balls, it was definitely too early.

**POV:- Tony**

"I love you." What?! Did he just say I love you? Do he mean it or was he trying to make me feel better. Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap.  
"I love you too!" Shit, why did I say that? What if he was joking? Come on, of course he was joking. I mean why wo-  
my thoughts were cut of by a pair of lips on mine and strong arms on my waist. But like all good things, and due to f***ed up science, we had to breathe and it came to an end. But it was still one of the best kisses I've ever had.   
"Yo Steve, where the alcohol at?! Tony?"  
"Hey Clint."  
"Hey come join us, we're going to dance our butts off!!!!"  
~ **Time Skip to Next Morning~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

My head hurts, like not even a normal hurts like a 'I just had a building crumble above my' hurts(Homecoming ref). What's the time? Where am I? Oh crap. Where are my clothes?!   
"Hey." I roll around to see Steve there. Oh right, this is his bedroom.  
"Hey." He lightly pecks me on the cheek.  
"I love you." I add hoping last night wasn't a dream. Please, please, please, please.

"I love you too."

~ _THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whattup, yes I've recently updated all my old stonies, but it's only cause I got a new writing style but I do recommend you reading the Civil War AU cause it's kinda different while the others are still 'eh'. Tell me what you think of this? Is it better, worse, can't see the difference? Anything. Also you may not have noticed but this is my first not superfamily stony so yay!!


	7. Leave It To The Professionals...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Steve of course loved drawing, it's how he spends most of his time with Tony in the lab. But what happens when there's a power cut so big, even the great Tony Stark can't control it.
> 
> Word Count:- 1172

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Steve**

Ahh! Drawing. It just makes me feel so at peace, not like I was frozen in the ice for over six decades. And it's a great way to pass time, and if I'm being honest, I don't think I'm that bad. Tony doesn't know because he'd probably wanna do something like buy an art gallery for me but I like how it is now, I have a few paintings here and there in cafes and whatnot. Right as I was saying, it really is a great way to pass time when Tony is tinkering away. An-  
What the hell! Did the lights just go out?! I didn't think that happened in the Stark Tower with the fancy backup. Maybe it just needs a few seconds to start up. Okay, now it feels like I've been waiting for like a minute. If only I had a torch or, a lamp or anything. Oh wait, I have a phone! Great now how do I put the torch on?   
"J. A. R. V. I. S?! Do you still work?" I guess not.  
"Of course not, dumbo." What the hell?! Oh thank god it's just Nat. Oh and she has a phone with a torch.

"Could you turn the torch on?" I held out my phone so hopefully she could help me. Yes, she's doing it!  
"Flathead." I'm not offended cause I have no idea what that is.  
"I didn't there could be a power cut in a place owned by Stark." That was actual surprise.  
"It was a surprise to me too, why don't we go ask your boyfriend?" She smirked and we walked down to the lab. I don't know why I blush because we are dating but it happens anyway. At least she can't see that I am.  
"I know you're blushing, I'm not stupid!"  
Okay, now I'm creeped out. At least to ease the tension, we reached Tony's lab. Yay!   
"Hey hon!" I was excited, I hadn't seen him today, so as soon as I saw him, I encompassed him into a tight hug.  
"Steve?" I heard Tony say but it was coming from ahead instead of from the person I was hugging, so I looked up to see Tony standing there with a confused expression. Then out of nowhere the person I'm hugging suddenly starts giggling. What is going on, is this the voodoo thing Tony warned me about?  
"Hey Cap, how are you?" The person I'm hugging is Bruce. Well that's just great. I pull away blushing my cheeks off.  
"Hey Bruce, I'm doing fine." And I quickly go hug Tony. I thought you couldn't work when there was no power which brings me to, "how is there no power in the Tower, I thought you were always bragging about how expensive this system is." He was not pleased.  
"I'll figure it out, but the power will be back on nothing before Monday. Sorry."   
"I guess we're gonna have to entertain ourselves some other way." He adds. And no he isn't talking about sex. I think. Is he? Knowing Tony, it might be.  
"I'm going to my room." I didn't mean for it to come out blank but eh.  
"Ooh me too, I found some paints back there earlier, that's something we could do!" Shit. Even Nat snapped her head at me, amused with the situation, she found out a couple months ago. What can you do with two super assassins in the house.  
~ **Time Skip to 2 Hours Later~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

Painting is actually quite fun. We should do it more.   
"Do you like it?" I say holding up my canvas so that Steve can see." And at this point I'm betting myself on whether he's gonna say the same thing he said the last hundred times or not.  
"Of course I do." I won, surprise.  
"Also I'm hungry so I'm gonna get something to eat." He kisses my cheek and walks out. I love Steve. Don't worry he knows. Oh damn it, I'm out of canvas. Shit what do I do now. Well, I could go to the store. No who am I kidding, I'm too lazy for that. Maybe I should send someone? Yeah right, like they'll go. If Steve were here, he'd have gone. Damn it. Ooh, I have an idea.  
~ **Time Skip to an Hour Later~**  
 **POV:- Steve**

At least I got away from painting for a bit. I mean I love him and all but I liked it when painting was just my thing. Hopefully when the power comes back, he'll grow out of it. Eh, might as well go check on him. Ugh why are there so many stairs!? Ah finally. What the F*¢*!!!!!   
"What the F-word?!!!!!" There were Iron Man helmets everywhere each painted with a cartoon character. What is wrong with this guy.   
"What." He replied with a 'what'? Oh hell no. Just because he's rich, doesn't mean he can do anything he wants.  
"Are you crazy?!" I lift up one of the helmets to examine the paint.  
"It's fine, I'll get J. A. R. V. I. S. to wash them once he's back." He shrugged it off.  
Wait what's that in the corner? Oh my God! He didn't!  
"Is that my shield?" This was the quietest I've spoken yet buy he must've known I was mad cause his eyes widened and head snapped at me.  
"N- no.. N-- n- no."  
"Are you sure, cause it looks like it!" Now I was mad. I headed over to it and picked it up. I placed it in front of him. He knew he was in for it and soon the entire Tower was.  
~ **Time Skip to 5 Hours Later~**  
 **POV:- Clint**

I walked out of the elevator into the living room in my PJs.   
"What time is it?" I see Nat and wonder if she ever actually sleeps. I've never seen her sleep.  
"3:00am. Can't sleep?" What is she talking about.  
"Are you kidding me, Steve has been at it for like five hours. Usually by now, Tony has him calmed down and naked!"  
"Its serious this time, and Cap isn't gonna back down."  
"Why? What happened?" I didn't actually know the incident but them fighting was kinda common, not like this though.  
"Tony painted on Cal's shield." Ohhh.  
"He should have left the Tower, hats of to him." Cap is really protective about this shield. Throw that into a blender with a perfectionist and you get more that half of Cap's personality which Tony is feeling right now.  
"Well, I'm gonna go back, Pietro is probably worried." I walk back. This is gonna be a looong night!

~ _THE_ _END_ ~  
 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy!!!! Two in a weekend?!? I am on fire. Anyway, comment and tell me what you think and I'll reply. Share your thoughts.


	8. Legally Blond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Steve needs a haircut. Badly. But he doesn't know a professional place so he just wings it.
> 
> Word Count:- 1068

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Steve**

"Cool! It reaches your shoulders!" Ugh. Clint is pissing me off and I've had enough of his shit.  
"I realized Clint!" Okay that was really loud. But I'm mad. But that's no excuse to act this way.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
Okay cool, that's out of the way.  
"Me too, I didn't mean to insult you." Okay. But back to topic, damn I really need a haircut, usually Tony would come cause he knows the best places but he's working on a kind of high tech, expensive.....something. He's working on something. So, I guess at this point I'll have to go myself, not that I'm mad but I have no idea where to go. You know what, I'm desperate and need this haircut. Plus, what could go wrong.  
~ **Time Skip to Before Haircut~**  
 **POV:- Steve**

Okay, I'm gonna do it. I found this cute little place only like ten minutes from the tower and the people seemed really nice. And the place was cool, everyone was wearing very colorful clothes like bright jewelry and even the place itself was popping. My name was called so sat in the chair which weirdly enough had like no mirrors next to it. Maybe they don't believe in mirrors? Is that a thing? Anyway, let's get to it.  
~ **Time Skip to Tower~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

Today is so peaceful. I like today. Which reminds me, where's Steve? I don't think he went on the mission with the others  
"J, where's Steve?"  
"He left about an hour ago, I believe to get a haircut." Oh, without me? Well I really can't blame him, his hair was so long.   
"Sir, he's coming up in the elevator now."  
"Thanks J." Okay cool, so he's back and I just realised I'm hungry. You know what, I'm gonna try this cooking thing, it sounds interesting and Steve seems to like it a lot. Quick Pasta it is! Oh the elevators here.

**POV:- Steve**

It was a weird walk here. Everyone kept looking at me. I assumed it was because I'm Captain America but some people had almost disgusted looks on their faces while most were just amused. I'm back, yay. Oh and Tony's here. Double yay. Oh my god, is he cooking? He must be either really bored, hungry or has an itch to burn the Tower down.  
"Hey honey!" Tony calls out but his back is still facing me. Opportunity. I run up and hug him from behind really tight.  
"Hi." I whisper in his ear. "Whatcha doing?"  
"I was hungry." He shrugs it off. I knew it was one of the three and he hardly ever has an itch to burn the Tower down, so technically, I guessed it.  
"I got a haircut!" I was excited.  
"Without me?" I can't see him but I can tell he's pouting that cute pout of his.  
"Sorry, Clint was really starting to irritate and I just couldn't wait!" It wasn't wrong.  
"Let me s-" He starts and turns around finally showing that cute pout of his.  
"What the f*¢*!?!!!" What the hell. Why is he shouting. What is wrong with him. He literally stumbled back at the sight of me. Wait! Is my haircut bad? Oh no, I knew I needed a mirror! Okay? Now he's laughing, maybe my haircut is funny? That's not a good think but its better than being bad so I'm cool.  
"Have y- you se- seen yours- self?" He was full on laughing now.  
"No." It was plain and clear. I wanted to know what made him laugh so much.  
"Did you happen to go the salon on 550 Central Park West by any chance?" How the hell did he know? This is creepy but I still want answers.  
"Yeah, why? How did you know?"   
"Oh Capsicle, innocent innocent Capsicle. That's a Hippie Salon. There's not many in New York and many people don't know about them. But, you stumbled upon one." Okay, what is a hippie salon. I know what salon is but on hippie, I'm just blank.   
"You lost me." I was being very straightforward.  
"It's where people go to get a Hippie makeover!" What? Well, I'm guessing he could still see confusion written on my face cause he handed me a face mirror and-   
"Praise the Lord!!" This time it was me who stumbled back. Well wouldn't you?!!? I had hair until like my belly button and the whole thing looked like a ga pride flag!!!! There is not a colour in this world that isn't in my hair right now! I'm not even kidding.  
"Yep." That was his response? Yep? "Come here, I'll get it." Get what? What is he gonna get? I'm kinda scared. He comes over and reaches over to my hair and starts pressing on my head, almost looking for something. I crouch so that its easier for him. Wait, okay I think he found what he was looking for because I kinda heard a click. He hums in approval. Yep he definitely found something. There's another click, and another one and another one. Okay, let's just settle at there are a lot. After he was done, he pulled at something and all at once my head was like fifty times lighter.   
"Here you go." He walks in front and hands me hair, is it like a wig. No it isn't.  
"What is it?" I had no idea and I think he knew cause it seemed like he had an answer at the ready.  
"Extensions and your hair is back to normal, as in long normal." All I could do was grunt. At least I don't have rainbow hair anymore. Silver lining.   
"Can we go for a haircut now. Like a proper one, please."   
"I like it when you beg." He smirks. "But I have to say, i was kinda enjoying this hair and I was wondering if you wanna mess it up before you chop it off." Oh my God, Tony's kink is long hair?! But I had no time to react cause he pulled my shirt and dragged me to the bedroom.

~ _THE_ _END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be dishin' these one shots out like DJ Khaled shoots out 'Another one's. Another one. And that makes a personal best at three this weekend. Also, why is he so hot?!


	9. the Sun, the Sand, the Sea, the Scheme, the Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Let's go to the beach because why not. And also because I found this really cute picture and I really love it so I'm doing a beach scene. Here we go. Also, contrary to what the title says, this is NOT a smut!!
> 
> Word Count:- 1528

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Steve**

Since Tony was feeling cooped up which I have to say was kinda ironic considering he's in his lab like 24/7, we decided to go to the beach so it would just be us three, Clint and Pietro(You know I had to hit you with some Hawksilver at some point). I packed lunch in one of these cute little picnic baskets which Tony bought twenty of when I said I liked them. And now I'm off to change Peter into a beach onesie. He has this really cute red one that I think would be perfect for the occasion. I also grab a onesie, striped blue and white. You get it? Cause then together we'd be wearing Captain America colors. Anyway, I loaded the car and the five of us drove off. What I didn't know however, is that the car was merely taking us to a jet which was obviously flying us to Australia cause Tony is way too over the top not to.

After a surprisingly not that long flight, we reached Perth and Oh My God, it was gorgeous. The sea was like glass, well glass with waves, but still so beautiful. I carried Peter and all our stuff with Pietro and took them to an empty spot to set up. We got the lot including a beach umbrella, beach toys and all sorts of things. Then, Tony followed sporting a very, very short pair of hot rod red trunks. He sat down next to me in the sand.  
"Like what you see, Capsicle?" He looked really smug. So I decided to mess with him.  
"On the contrary, don't you think it's a little flashy?" He gave me one of his 'are you kidding me right now, you're literally the only one that thinks that and deep down you know I'm right' looks. Yeah, I didn't know a look could say so much either, but it can apparently.

Anyway, Pete and I start building a sand castle, Pietro and Clint are in the sea and Tony is exploring...not the beach, the women. It was really bothering me but Peter helped distract me. Soon enough, okay no way further than enough, Tony comes back over and I decide to just go and get in the water.  
"Hey hon, where are you going?" I'm just gonna get in the water and avoid an argument that is at this point inevitably going to happen.   
"Sea." And with that, I ran towards Pietro and Clint.

**POV:- Tony**

"Hey hon, where are you going?" As soon as I got there, he started undressing and- ooh, look at that ass. Oh My God, all he's wearing are boxers. Why am I freaking out, I've hit that so many times! Hot damn though, look at that chest!  
"Sea." Oh at least he's going swimming so I can spy on him from here. I get in the sand with Peter who was building a sandcastle and being honest, it wasn't half bad. I guess he got his daddy's building skills. Wait, what is he doing!? Why is he picking up Pietro?! Okay, can down, no need to be jealous. They're just very good friends. Right?

**POV:- Clint**

When Steve came into the water, I could tell something was wrong. So, being the amazing friend I am, I confronted him, it was the most sensible thing. So Tony, yeah, Steve has every right to mad and what upsets me is that, he isn't he's actually willing to keep it to himself and has been for s many years now. Its bothering. So I decide, to give Tony a taste of his own medicine.

"Let's play a game!" I already knew what we were gonna end up doing and I also knew Tony wasn't gonna like it. Slyness coming through.  
"Marco Polo?" Ah good times.  
"How about catch?" My suggestion is going to be accepted. It has to be.  
"Sure, I'll get the ball." I put my hand on Steve's shoulder and spin him around.  
"No need, I got it." I get the ball and barely look at Tony which was noticable. During the game, I wanted to make Tony as jealous as possible. I told Pietro to aim for Steve's head and whenever he got hit, I used to go up to him and rub his back even though it was completely unnecessary. You know cause he's a super soldier. Soon, we got a bit bored so we decided to go check out the beach, not in the way Tony was doing.

I led the way to an open area but still visible from where Tony was sitting, it was really nice and the forest behind was so adding to its aesthetic. Also, it was packed with people, perfect. We go around talking to people, they were really polite but I think it was just because he was Captain America. We need more global recognition. Anyway, Tony was looking straight at him, yay!

**POV:- Tony**

Damn it, what's taking them so long? Come back!!! Oh no, now Steve's talking to people, ooh, he's cute. Oh crap! He's cute, way cuter than me! This is bad, like really really bad. I need to go over there. Right now. No I shouldn't, I should trust Steve, right? Okay, to be honest I wouldn't trust myself with that hot piece of ass. But Steve isn't like me. Maybe that's why he's flirting, uhh. Frick it, I'm going over there.

Yep, walking, walking, walking, there he is. Oh and there's Clint. I need to talk to him!  
"What is wrong with you!?" I am pissed, Clint is smug af.  
"What?" I know that innocent voice anywhere, he's up to something.  
"What's with sending Steve to flirt with everyone on this effing beach!?" Oh, now he gotta answer, and if he doesn't I have a backup suit perfect for this occasion.  
"We're doing the copy Tony challenge, he's winning." What?  
"What are you talki- ohhh" Clint was really enjoying himself. Damn him.  
"So he's tryna make me jealous?" Steve isn't really one to do that, so I'm not sure. I just wanted to make sure.  
"No, that's what I succeeded in doing, he just thinks he's talking to fans." Damn, that was smart, Steve would never deliberately do something like that.  
"Well, me and Pietro are going to 'explore' the forest." ('explore' was air quotes, you know for effect) Of course they are. I swear, by next year they'll have had sex in every country.

They disappear into the forest and I make my way to Steve.  
"Hey hon." I missed him and his cuteness.  
"Hi, who is this?" He was talking to a young-ish guy and hot damn, was he ripped as shit. Like, he was down right shredded.  
"Oh, sorry this is Luke, he's from New York too. Luke, this is my husband, Tony." I shook hands with him and he looked like he was about to explode. Well, I do have that effect on people so I'm not surprised. *pride*  
"I was going to have lunch, wanted to wait." That's one of my advantages, I'm quick on my feet.  
"Oh, sure. Luke, I'll text you." I need to tell J. A. R. V. I. S. to make that number 'accidentally' disappear. We walk back while he tells me what he did with Clint and Pietro.

"...and then we walked to see the other part of the be- Tony, are you insane!?!" What the hell, that was abrupt. He started running, what the hell he knows I hate running. Wait, what is he running to? OH SHIT.   
"Are you insane!?" Step was mad, like really mad. He was hugging a crying Peter to his chest. When Steve got there, he was hiding under the sun bed scared to death.   
"I didn't realise when I left to find you." I was trying to not create a scene but Steve obviously didn't care and even with how softly I spoke, his super hearing picked up anything and everything.   
"You forgot you were taking care of a child, our child!?!" I felt really stupid and ashamed and embarrassed.   
"Sorry?" It was genuine, actually and I really hope he accepts it. Thankfully his anger died down but I could tell he wasn't done with me...and not in a good way. He doesn't even reply but the rest of the day goes great. Clint and Pietro came back soon enough with obviously leaves and twigs and all kind of natural crap in their hair. Of course it didn't last because as soon as Pete was in bed in New York is when my slow death began...

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!! I saw this picture and basically fell in love with it so I decided, it's been long since I wrote a jealousy one, oh wait no, I write one last weekend. Anyway, enjoy!!


	10. Soft on the Inside, Crunchy on the Outside and Sweet AF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- If you haven't guessed yet, Tony is a donut person. Okay, that wasn't much of a reveal but still. And also, this is a superfamily and Peter is about six so get ready to be overthrown by cuteness. Also yes, this is based on a picture, don't read it if you're that person.
> 
> Word Count:- 1411

_~LET'S GO~_  
 **POV:- Stev** e

So just in case you were the most oblivious person in the world, Tony loves donuts. Okay no, love is an understatement. I honestly feel like he spends most of his time wondering whether he'd pick me or donuts if he had to. So yeah, love wouldn't begin to scrape the surface of his feelings and emotions towards donuts and no perverts, I'm not talking about donut sex! And it's not one those cases like, 'yeah I'll eat one if I have the chance', no he will go out of his way to ensure he has a donut for breakfast, tea time, after lunch and dinner as dessert. His favorite is chocolate.

So yeah it wasn't a surprise that when the tower was bereft of donuts, he threw a tantrum. And when Tony Stark throws a tantrum, I mean 'Superman would be sorry if he messed with him' tantrum. And I of course was the one who bore it while Pietro and Clint were at the store to get some. I just realized it was probably a bad idea to send them together, considering they're on a mission to have sex in every Walmart in the city. Damn it. On the bright side, Peter was there to help me bear the brunt.   
"Pops, when will Daddy stop?" Aww, Peter actually looked scared, well Tony is quite scary when he doesn't get his donuts.  
"I don't know Pete but just remember, never deny Daddy of donuts. Got it?" He did a cute little nod in reply, technically everything he does is cute but this was adorable.  
"Maybe I can calm him down." Well Tony wouldn't dream of hurting Peter so yeah, this could work.   
"Well, unless I use my secret weapon." I'm sure you already got what my 'secret weapon' is but Peter is six and I would never say anything like that.   
"What's your secret weapon, Poppy?" Uhhh....crap.  
"Its called a secret for a reason Pete but I think you could try talking to Daddy and he might just listen." Topic changing works every time. Peter gets of my lap on the couch and walks to the kitchen where Tony had retreated to, probably for a cup of coffee so that he'd have more energy to scream at us, or rather me.

Soon enough, he and Tony come back and sit on the couch.  
"We've worked out a negotiation." Oh dear God, what is it. Tony is smirking his ass off.  
"Daddy said he'll stay calm if you give him the secret weapon!" Are you kidding me.  
"Give?" At this point, I'm full on glaring at at Tony.   
"Borrow if you must, or rent but don't worry it will never leave your person and you can watch me throughout my usage." He tried sounding innocent for Peter but I caught the hints he was dropping.  
"Pete, I don't think this is a goo-" I was about to shut him down when he hits me with those six-year old puppy dog eyes.  
"Pwease!!" Why does he have to make this harder?! I can't say no to Peter, he does those puppy eyes that I do to Tony and they do not disappoint.

"Fine." Followed by a world-breaking sigh directed straight at Tony. "Well since its been an hour since Clint and Pietro left, I'll just go myself, wanna come?" Clint and Pietro was a bad idea, well, learn from your mistakes.  
"Not right now, but yeah soon enough." He was forcing himself not to smirk.  
"I was talking to Peter about the store." I said it clear but his smile didn't decrease in any sense. "So, wanna come Pete?" I emphasized the last word.   
"Sure." Great. We get to the nearest store and in case you're wondering, it was ten minutes away and this is without superspeed. So, we get there soon enough and walk straight to the pastry aisle. I'll be drop-dead honest with you, I've never had a doughnut so I have no idea what to buy. It's just that back then, I didn't think doughnuts were much of a priority and then the Captain America and the War and just no time to buy anything and now, between Loki and Thanos, it's been pretty hectic. So yeah, I haven't tasted a doughnut but Pete has so maybe he'll help me.   
"What donuts do you like?" The first thing I do is throw in three boxes of 'Golden Chocolate', then throw in all the boxes Peter pointed to and got some 'Old Fashion' for me. I have no idea how it tastes but it sounds like my kind of thing.

 **POV:- Ton** y

I was waiting and waiting and waiting until the elevator beeped! Yessss. Oh nevermind, it's just Clint and Pietro. So, again I waited and waited and waited, and there they are! My doughnuts!!!! Oh and family but DOUGHNUTS!!!!! I run up to Step and grab the enormous bag and dig in for chocolate. Yes! He got some, okay.   
"Don't finish them all, I wanna try one." Okay, but it's not like the only doughnut he'll ever have.  
"Sure, which ones?" I dig into the bag again.  
"The 'Old Fashion'. Hopefully they're good for a first timer." What did he just say!?  
"Did you just say first-timer!?" Oh My God!! He's never eaten a doughnut! What is his life, he hasn't lived!! How did I not know this?! After, I if course threw another minor tantrum about how his life isn't complete. He had very good replies but still....it's doughnuts! Then, I get Peter a 'Custard Cream' and old Steve an 'Old Fashion' and we all sat down on the couch and ate.

"How is it?" I swear I'd rather he lied than tell me he hated it because doughnut-loving is essential(doughnut loving is eating doughnuts, not whatever your dirty mind conceived).   
"It's nice and simple, which is why I like it." And stress relieved.  
"Good." He knew this was a big deal for me so I knew he wouldn't say no, but he actually sounded genuine so yay. But I'm glad that was the first one he tried because I don't think he would've like one with too many toppings, even being a sweet tooth. We ate and ate and then soon Steve stopped but me and Peter kept eating.

Soon, Steve came back and saw we were still eating. So he grabbed the boxes, all of them and yanked them away from us.   
"Steve! Give them back!" I wasn't harsh but came off a little needy. What the hell, I was needy. So after a lot of screaming, and I mean a lot, I decided to play to Steve's weaknesses. Me and Peter kneeled down and started begging. Peter made his puppy-eyes and I knew they would work. After a lot of mind conflict, Steve gave in, I ran to get the box from him but his hand was empty.  
"Thanks Nat." Steve went back to our bedroom smug as hell.  
"I knew he wouldn't last." I hate her. It was no point asking her. She trotted back to her room so I went back to our bedroom where Steve was while Pete spent time with his Wanda.

I walked back and Steve was already in bed by the time I walked in so I climbed in with him. We talked for a while but he said he wasn't in the mood for *clears throat* so I got closer and whispered seductively...  
"You know, you're like my doughnut, soft on the inside, crunchy or should I say hard on the outside and sweet af!" That seems innocent and fluff-y but I knew it would work because Steve was way mire innocent than that and just in case you're wondering, it did work. Wanna know how I know? Because we did it for two hours after that.

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another based on an image but again, don't read if you don't want to. But I think its good plus the title is like, at least in my opinion, amazing so yeah, that's that.


	11. Tony's Hot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- I'll give it to you straight. Tony. Cooking. You should know by now what's gonna happen.
> 
> Word Count:- 1155

~ _LET'S GO~_  
 **POV:- Steve**

I feel like Tony is deliberately trying to piss me off. No joke, like I mean I love him, but he has a specific skill set and when he tries things not in that set, he tends to, how do I put it lightly, threaten life in the Tri-State Area. Not always but this has happened before, that story will be for another day(Tell me if you want me to write that). Like the last time, everyone but Tony and Bruce were on a mission including me and Tony tried painting. Let's just say, we got home to a neon tower, literally. The walls were electric orange and pink and all the fluorescents and it was just a lot. Another time, he tried archery and 'borrowed' Clint's arrows, wanna know what happened? Scott, Bruce and Stephen ended up in the hospital! So, it's a little more than terrifying when Tony tries something new.

So anyway, this month, the rest of the team were all on a mission leaving only me and Tony in tower. This would be fun. It was about 5am. Shit, I rushed and ran out the door for my run. Usually I leave way earlier, I'll probably have to cut down my route, damn it! Thankfully, the morning was amazing so that made up for it.

The air was chilled and crisp. It was amazing. I took my usual route through about ten parks, I usually do almost double but I have to get back to make breakfast. Tony gets really cranky if he doesn't get his breakfast. I get home at around 8am and go straight into the shower, no matter how much I run or how little I sweat, I always feel disgusting after running. Sometimes Tony joins me but I didn't see him today morning actually, he wasn't in bed so that meant he was...SHIT! I jump out of the shower and throw the first thing I find, which was underwear. Then I run, like bolt to the kitchen hoping what I already knew wasn't true. But of course, the universe is cruel and Tony was in the kitchen a pan on the stove and an egg in it. Just in case you're wondering, the fire wasn't on and the egg had it's shell on. Where did the term 'Genius' come from?

"Do you need help?" It was actually more of a statement than a question because I was going to help him either way.   
"Where were you?!" Oh yep, he's grumpy. Damn the stupid alarm.  
"Out running." I didn't want to start an argument even when I knew I would win but I didn't because I'm the bigger man, both figuratively and literally.   
"Still talking and make breakfast!" Okay, I don't wanna start a fight but I do not like that tone.  
"Don't take that tone with me, Tony! It won't land you in a good position, trust me!" I raised my voice a little and kept it uniform but he got the message.  
"Sorry, can you _please_ make me breakfast?" Yes, yes I can.  
That's better. And sure honey." I may come off bipolar at times but I just have ranging moods. It's just misinterpreted.

Breakfast was good, and very frustrating. I've learnt not to deal with a hungry Tony. And usually it's a lot worse, I have no idea why he isn't flipping a table right now. Maybe he actually feels something: guilt. I didn't think it was possible or that this day would ever come but I think he feels guilty of raising his voice. This is a good day.

**POV:- Tony**

It's lunch. WHERE THE HELL IS STEVE!! I'm starving! Maybe he left food in the kitchen? No I already checked the kitchen. Wow, I'm talking to myself, this is spectacular. Anyway just out of optimism which I don't have but still, I'm going to check the kitchen again. Sarcasm yay. I walk up to the kitchen and wow, what a surprise it's empty! But this time there's raw food laid out. That means he came and prepped. Which means he should be somewhere around here.  
"J, where's Steve?" Where could he possibly be.   
"In the shower in your room sir, would you like me to pull up visuals as usual?" Wtf.  
"NO!" That was- shit. You didn't need to know that. Anyway usually I'd be up for Steve in the shower, maybe even join him but my starvation is growing by the second. You know what?! F*¢* Steve! Figuratively and literally. I stomp to the kitchen with the utmost confidence which is when I realise I can't cook. Darn it.  
"J, whatever Steve was making, get me the recipe and dictate." That was the only way.  
"Yes sir, he was preparing to make goat cheese ravioli, but may I suggest leaving the cooking to him, it isn't exactly one of your many strongsuits." (who says robots can't make puns?)  
"J, the recipe!" I was out of it.

"....and then fill up a pot with water and bring it to a boil." It wasn't going that badly! I made the ravioli, not as well or pretty as Steve but I'll call mine authentic. I fill up a way too large pot with water and kept it near the stove. Okay, my next foe, how do I turn on a stove? It seemed pretty simple so I just turn this knob-thing I think? On crap, my sleeve!

**POV:- Steve**

I got out of my shower and went down to the kitchen to make lunch. I figured that since Tony had a late breakfast, he wouldn't mind lunch a little late. I got out of the elevator and entered the kitchen an- what the hell!?! Shit. Just to brief it up for you, Tony was on fire, so were the curtains and half the fricking kitchen!!!  
"J. A. R. V. I. S. turn on the sprinklers!!" And instantaneously, water poured from the ceiling and the dowsed the kitchen. See what I meant about Tony needing to stick to his areas of expertise. This is what I was worried would happen and it did.  
"Are you okay?!" I ran up to Tony as I relieved from the initial shock and came back to reality.  
"Yeah, just too startled to react so my brain didn't work and I forgot J. A. R. V. I. S. existed." Didn't think that could be true.  
"I think I burned dinner though." He added. I smiled and he smiled back and soon we were hugging tightly.  
"At least you weren't burnt."

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another one!! I have no idea what you thought when you read the title and I was supposed to name it 'Burnt' like the movie with Bradley Cooper but I think this is a nice pun so...


	12. I'm Ready to Get Nervous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- This is I think my first one where they aren't dating...yet. And the picture says that anyway but if I'm being honest, I just liked the picture and decided to write something so get ready to be surprised cause I am too. Also, since I'm evil, I'm writing this in one POV so you have no idea how the other person feels.
> 
> Word Count:- 1206

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

F*¢* Pepper! I am so mad, I can't believe she cheated on me!! I swear I might kill the first person I see!  
"Hey Tony." Double f*¢*! Okay, calm down Tony, you can't let Steve see you like this. But I will totally punch the next person I see! Maybe I should try one of those punching bags Steve always uses. Plus, hot damn his ass is on point when he's punching. What, no shut up!!  
"Hi." It was restrained. Not to mention the fact that it sounded like I hadn't had any water in the past month. I clear my throat and wow, my mouth was dry.   
"Are you okay?" I realised I wasn't the only person in the room, and look up to see Steve standing there with an outstretched arm and a glass a water.  
"Yes. Thanks." Again, it really wasn't that much better and that water tasted like liquid gold to me. Ahh.  
"Feel better?" Aww, he's so thoughtful! Oh wait no, he's normal, I'm just not. Eh.  
"Yeah." Finally, I sounded human! Now that my voice was back to normal, I finally got a chance to look at Steve. Ahh Steve, sexy, sexy Steve. Wait, no shut up, you're straight! Right? Eh.

Anyway, he was wearing a peculiar T-shirt. It was a while before I could get my eyes of his bicep long enough to read it but it was still weird, it read 'SINGLE AND READY TO GET NERVOUS AROUND ANYONE I FIND ATTRACTIVE' in pink with a black background. I would bet good money on the fact that this was Natasha's doing.  
"Nice T-shirt." It was suave and exactly what I was going for.  
"Thanks, Clint made them and traded out my entire wardrobe." Clint! Damn it, lost the bet with myself. Eh, I'm still rich af so I don't care.  
"I like 'em. Well, I've got to find a new CEO so I'll see you later." I don't want to leave!? I wanna stay here and lose myself in his eyes and then have him slam me against the count- wait what!? Uhhh, shut up mind! I'm straight and I love Steve as a friend....with benefits and someday have him fall in love with me and we get married under the suns- I need to desperately rethink my sexuality damn it. I've got to get out of here before I jump on him.  
 **~Time Skip to Lunch~**  
 **POV:- Tony**

I head back to the tower for lunch. It was a hectic morning, finding a CEO is exhausting but there area few good choices, far better that Pepper. I actually have no idea why I ever made her CEO, that was dumb which is weird because I'm a genius. Wow, when did my ego grow? Oh right, every day. The elevator finally arrives and I step inside.  
"Hey J, is everyone here?"   
"They await in the dining room near the kitchen." That's where I thought they would be. I actually have an entire floor dedicated to dining but that's only for like really special occasions. I should turn it into a party floor or something.

Oh, here we are. The doors open to the dining room and heads all turn to me.   
"Hey guys." After a lot of 'hi's, I sit down next to Clint. Steve is wearing a blue tee this time and it feels or rather looks tighter than the last one. Not complaining though. But one thing I can't get my hand around is why Clint would put that on his shirts. Which is why I sat near him.  
"Hi." I know he's not gonna start and I have to strike a conversation before Pietro starts drooling over him in the other side. I went for a glass of whiskey that lay unattended.  
"Haven't you got enough of those?" Honestly, he's the only reason I'm not the most sarcastic person on the team.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. What's up with Cap's shirts?" I went straight to the point. Wait, why is he smirking?  
"So you noticed them." Of course I did, he's playing at something.  
"Duh." I gotta get my sarcasm title back.  
"Well, I was just playing around. Why? Wanna test it?" What is he talking about. He must've read my expression cause he added, "Meet me here at five." Okay? Before I even replied, he turned towards Pietro talking about stuff I wish I could erase from my brain! Uhh.

After lunch, I was supposed to go back to work, but after the talk with Clint, work is not what I'm thinking of so, eh. Instead I head to Clint's room to try and convince him to perhaps prepone his 'experiment' to now or I might actually die of curiosity. I open his door and thankfully and actually surprisingly, he's there and even weirder, he's alone.  
"Where's Pietro?" It's unusual he isn't here.  
"Training with Wanda." Oh.  
"So-"   
"You wanna try the thing I was talking about now, don't you?" Wow, he's good. Well technically, he is an assassin so expected.  
"Well, yeah."   
"I'm bored so I guess, sure let's go." He's halfway through the doorway when I stop him.  
"No, you have to tell me what we're doing." I need to know something.   
"Nope." He smiles that wicked smile of his and I don't feel so good anymore. My instinct is to protest but then I risk it not happening at all. Damn it.

So its an overall very quiet journey to the living room for some reason but we don't enter, we stop at the door. I look inside and see Steve painting. He has one of those humongous canvases on a stand. Suddenly, Clint grabs my shoulder and pushes me in. What the hell?! I don't stop to argue because Steve notices me and all of a sudden, his face goes vermillion(reference, comment if you know). I have no idea what's going on.   
"Hey Tony." He looks at me and smiles before going back to his painting. That smile made me go weak in the knees. He's so pretty! It isn't fair!   
"Hi." At least it wasn't raspy this time. Improvement! Somehow a conversation about Pepper strikes up? I have no idea how. I mention our situation and he gets all weird like he's embarrassed or something. No its not that, its like he's flustered or......nervous.

Oh.

That's why Clint sent me here, this was his stupid experiment. Wait, if he is nervous, does that mean-? Does that mean he finds me attractive? Wait, that's not necessarily what's going on. I need to know or I'll explode. I guess it is true, curiosity actually killed the fucking cat. Wow. Anyway, down to business. I'm gonna call him out on it directly, no beating around the bush! But before I can start, he talks...

"I like you Tony."

_~THE END~_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while before I've written. Right? I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! But no pressure, except on my friends, you guys better like it! I'm serious.


	13. Ya Just Got Booped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Okay, Loki comes to visit, Peter is about two and I just wanna say this isn't how I see Loki, like I don't see him as evil, mostly because I have friends who are crushing hard on him akx I'm sorry, but the picture was staring me in the face and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Word Count:- 1337

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

Of all days Thor could have brought his asshole of a brother, he chooses the week Peter doesn't have school. He could've brought him any other time when he wouldn't be here for half the day but noooo, it had to be now. Oh look, they're here and Thor again destroyed my lawn. I swear that guy had no regard for lawn maintenance.  
"Hello fellow mortal acquaintance!!" Here we go again(reference, just saying. Not marvel but still). Lord give me the strength to survive this week by keeping that god away from my son.  
"Hey Thor. You said you wouldn't land on the lawn."  
"My apologies dear friend, I shall be less careless next time. Anyway, Loki's here. Isn't it fantastic!" Not even in my dreams.  
"Sure, well come on everyone else is inside." Finish the awkward moment.  
"Wonderful! I am most excited to meet infant Peter. I has been far too long since I sa-"  
"Infant!?" Loki cut in. How nice, he's rude as well as commits first degree murder as a hobby. Must make a delightful brother. Oh wow, for the first time in my life, I feel pity for Thor. Its weird.

Finally, my elevator really needs to move faster. I'll work on that later. Anyway, I quickly got out, as fast as I could. I needed to get away from Loki and get to Peter ASAP. Thor wishes everyone who all kind of ignore Loki. And I'm back to usual to not feeling any guilt or anything of the sort. And unsurprisingly, half an hour later, Thor is still in the middle of explaining to the others how Loki isn't evil with only Steve paying any attention while Loki is happily trotting around the others is circles juggling knives which I have no idea where they came from seeming perfectly content with his life. You know what, hell with this, I'm getting Pete out of here and he will never leave my sight! **~Time Skip an Hour**

Shit! When did I fall asleep!? Oh crap!! Where's Peter!!

**POV:- Peter**

Daddy was acting very weird today. Papa and everyone else were happy because Uncle Thor came to visit but Daddy seemed more upset than usual. So he took me to his lab and gave me a toy while he fixed something. It was really funny. It kept saying funny words and noises but I can only care about one thing for so long and I got bored but Daddy fell asleep. Maybe I should go find Papa. I would wake Daddy up but Pops says he doesn't sleep enough and needs all the rest he can get. So I walk out of the lab and into the room where the TV is. It's empty. Maybe Pops is in his room? Maybe I should just look for Aunt Nat. I was about to walk out when a voice spoke which is weird cause there wasn't anyone there so I turned around.

"Hello, infant mortal." Who was that. I've never heard it before. He sounded scary.   
"Are you....afraid?" Yes!! I want Pops! He's always big and warm and...safe.  
"N- no." Just because he was right, doesn't mean I'm gonna tell him.  
"Are you that brave, child of Midgard? Or are you too stupid to feel fear?" Huh. Okay he's using big words like Daddy. Usually when that happens, Pops makes him stop and then Daddy says they go boop in the bedroom. That's what Dad always says.   
"I am a Frost Giant! My kind have killed many and most children scream at the mere thought of one!" He actually seems really nice. Also, his face is turning blue and some black stuff is coming out of him. He looks really cool. I like blue.  
"Yet all you do is stare! Why?!" Oh no. He asked me a question. What do I say? Ummmmmm.......  
"Boop."  
I reached out and boop him. That always works on Daddy. Suddenly his black octopus arms go back in and his face goes back to normal. Yay! Maybe I fixed him! That really does work! But then the man walks closer and picks me up.  
"How fascinating." He cradles me and takes me to the couch where he sits down.

**POV:- Steve**

"Sorry guys, I gotta head out." I needed to get back to Peter. And my even less mature Tony.  
"We just got in!" Clint is crazy.  
"We've been in the pool for an hour! I'm done, I have to go find Pete!" You know what, hell with them. I climb out and just grab a towel. Once I get to the elevator, I push the button. Apparently, you can talk to the ceiling but I don't get the point. Actually if we're being honest, there is no point, it's just making everyone lazier. And weirdly enough, I fee like the elevator is moving faster. Huh. Anyway, I reach the living room only to find Loki lying on the couch with his knees propped up and Peter in his hands. Oh good, no using ceiling man to find him.

"Having fun?" Both heads turn my way as I walk closer to them.  
"PAPA!" Of course.  
"Pete!" He ran toward my feet and I picked him up and sat down next to Loki. It was a really big couch, so I put my legs up too. Unlike the rest of the group, I had faith in Loki and Thor that he was good and I believed them. It was the right to do. I mean what would the world be if we didn't have faith. And besides, after talking to him, I realized he wasn't a bad guy, in fact very interesting. Actually he and Tony both have a bit in common. They both like flying, fighting, sleeping and they both had bad dads, though Loki's sounded downright terrible.

Loki was holding Pete again and he was telling me about their encounter. I was actually a little surprised, because Peter is very easily scared and black tentacles and eyes would have sent him running. But then again, he probably didn't understand Loki and just thought he wanted to play. At that moment, my beloved billionaire decided to walk in all floopy(go F.R.I.E.N.D.S.) and his eyes darted straight to Loki and Peter. Then, everything happened so fast. His watch thing turned into the iron man suit hand and it was pointed at Loki and just a lot in a few seconds.   
"Have I done something wrong?" Loki was talking very innocent which he was.  
"Yes! Now give me my child back!" Oh right, he doesn't like Loki. I forgot.  
"Tony calm down." I had to cut in before he blew his head off.  
"No!" He's never gonna give this up.  
"Loki, could I please have him?" Maybe if he does, Tony will also start liking him or in the least, start not minding him.  
"Of course." He gently hands Peter over. Yay, I always knew he was good-ish.  
"I still don't trust him!" I walked up to him and dragged him to our bedroom and just as the elevator was leaving, I heard Peter telling Loki something though it was only because of my super hearing.

"Don't worry, they're just booping."

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in some time, like compared to what I used to, and I actually don't know why, so expect a few more this week if I can find time. Its just been a bit hectic because I'm moving and the packing and everything, it's exhausting. So, I will be posting a few more this week, I have some good ideas, just wait.


	14. Cap O'Lantern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:- Halloween Special! And obviously it's a Superfamily and well trick or treating. But I'm not doing the thing where they go as themselves because that's a bit typical.
> 
> Word Count:- 1609

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Steve**

Its Halloween! I know I shouldn't be this excited because I'm an adult but it's just that I haven't experienced Halloween in like a hundred years and well, I want to know what it's like but of course we couldn't go trick or treating from the tower so Tony _bought_ a house in a good neighbourhood for ultimate fun, emphasis on bought. Anyway, the entire team moved in there for a few days. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Peter and I were gonna go trick or treating with an impromptu tag along by Thor while the rest of the Avengers stayed back.

Usually when we celebrated in the Tower, we had simpler costumes but this time, we decided to go all out. I was a werewolf, Tony a vampire and Pete was a cute little zombie, even though Tony wanted to make him a mini Iron Man. I was on board with it....until he made a working, flying, shooting prototype for him called Mini Fe. Nevertheless, it was a great name. Anyway, that was when I had to put my foot down so he became a zombie, a very cute one at that. Apart from that, Thor came as Superman, whoever that is and Clint and Nat became Harry and Hermione. Bruce went with Hulk hands and an uncanny voice to match.

Trick or treating was loads of fun. It hadn't changed a lot but the costume choices definitely took a turn, in my day, when trick or treating had only just started, people just dressed up as professions but now, there was a much bigger variety like TV stars, animated characters and I'm proud to say, even Avengers. There were quite a few Captain Americas and there were as cute as hell. Thankfully we weren't recognised. We didn't want to create a commotion on Halloween. There were so many cute kids, and the atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. We hit every house on the street and we were on our last. We opened the door to a very grumpy looking lady. I assumed it was part of her character so I was polite nonetheless.

"Hello miss." She did exactly the opposite of what I expected. She was incredibly rude, she rolled her eyes and snorted. It was funny how those two simple actions bothered me to my core. Then, out of nowhere, a kid can out from behind her, he was dressed in a Star Wars stormtrooper costume and looked quite cute. But as I've learnt, never judge a book by its cover. He pulls a gun from beside the doorframe and squirts Peter. Not once, not twice but until he and his costume are drenched. The worst part was the woman didn't do anything. On the contrary, she laughed! What disrespectful brats. I would never say it out loud but they were. Tony however felt differently.

"How dare you! You are both idiots and that would be an understatement!" Her laughing expression soon drained and was replaced with irritation and anger. Nonetheless, she did technically deserve it and Tony didn't swear so I couldn't be mad. In addition, her brat also drenched Peter so, yeah. But while I had come to terms with it, she wasn't having any of it. Now I am a calm, peaceful, patient and understanding person and I could take all the insults in the world, but what I can't tolerate is when people insult my loved ones, let alone hurt them. So when she raised her hand at Tony, I was pissed. She was about to slap him right across the face, when I of course had to step in. I caught her hand mid air, it was like something out of a soap opera where dramatic music would be playing in the background right about now. The expression she held was the definition of priceless.   
"Don't even think about it." I stared her dead in the eyes and watched as the last ounce of dignity she had left were shed. With that I let go, picked up Peter in one hand, grabbed Tony with the other and walked away. I also had to help Clint to hold back Natasha from committing another murder. Bruce had his green vein popping in his forehead and was a balloon pop away from turning. Needless to say, we had successfully lost Thor.

We couldn't go on to the next street after that, Peter was probably going to get hypothermia if we did. So we headed back home. We got Peter changed while Bruce and Clint explained what happened to the rest of the team while Natasha said she was going to find Thor and disappeared to God knows where. We hadn't thought to bring spare clothes for Peter which seems really stupid in hindsight but he wasn't planning on going out anyway so. Me, Tony and Peter spent the rest of the night in the attic looking out of the window and watching the holiday go by. Until...  
"Dad! It's that mean kid and his mother!" I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough there he was, trick or treating. Me and Tony had moved on from the incident, but we didn't think Nat as so we ran down because if Peter could see them, you could be damn sure Natasha could too.

**POV:- Peter**

I hate that kid, he was so mean! And to think he has the nerve to come asking for candy at our house, I suppose he didn't know and even though Dad and Pops may be over it, but they weren't the ones who got wet and I wanted revenge. You know, his is coming to our house, and there are pumpkins here for the 'Avengers Carving Contest' later. This could be fun. I opened the attic window and rolled the pumpkin until it was positioned just outside it. I waited and watched as the boy came to our porch. Great! 3.......2......wait, where's he going!? He can't have taken chocolate or been rejected or whatever that fast. I climbed over the carved pumpkin(Clint was going to cheat) to try and get a better look at who was there and maybe even what happened. That was when I saw Pops. What I didn't know was that, my leg had pushed the pumpkin the littlest bit but it was enough to send it rolling. Rolling but mostly falling, and by falling I mean falling straight on Pops' head.

The rest of the Avengers poured out of the house at the noise but I was too busy running downstairs to see. I ran straight to the front door to see everyone surrounding Pops, you couldn't see his head, it was kinda creepy but also really funny. Dad was busy laughing and taking pictures. As soon as I was noticed, all eyes were on me, the presumed culprit as the laughter died down a notch.

**POV:- Steve**

"Pete, what were you thinking?" I didn't want to sound to harsh so I didn't scream. I understand where his rage was coming from, but revenge? That was not how we raised him. Bucky managed to get the pumpkin off my head because it was stuck and I had got cleaned up.  
"I'm sorry." He had said it countless times and I would be a terrible person to not forgive him.   
"We're not mad, just make sure it won't happen again." He nodded in shame. That meant he felt bad which meant I was doing this right. Even though what h did was wrong, it would have been funny and well deserved, oh well.

Soon enough, Ma got back home with Thor and Clint felt obliged to tell her what happened. To all of out surprises though, she didn't flip out and try to kill someone but instead smirked. Now, I've known her for long enough to know all her smirks. This was her 'It's okay, I took care of it myself' smirk.   
"What did you do?" I wanted to know what she did and whether it could harm someone.  
"Let's just say their house looks like cotton candy on steroids right about now, and I'm not just talking about toilet paper, beleive me." For those who got the joke, which is everyone except Bucky, Thor and Pete who didn't know what steroids were, laughter erupted. And soon enough, it was time to go back to the Tower.

"Hey, you still have the pumpkin head?" Tony came up to me in the jet back home.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"Well..." He sat down on my lap and straddled me. "It was kinda hot." Woah, not what I was expecting. Tony has a pumpkin kink? Then to top it off, he added,

"Let's get freaky, Cap O'Lantern."

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Special Update! I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded recently, but if you don't know, I have a new book that's come out and I've been working super hard on it, so go check it out. It is a Highschool AU with Stony, Hawksilver and like four more ships so go check it. Apart from that, I had this story idea a while ago so I had to do it. I will try to update this more often so...
> 
> PS. Thanks so much to all you readers, because I have officially reached 500 readers!!! I always though 100 was a max but now this!? Thanks so much you guys!!


	15. Chris-mas Feud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's never too late Christmas!! And also because I forgot to write this during actual Christmas. SOOOO....Christmas!! Yay. This is not Superfamily and since the Avengers were working Christmas cause Nick's a byotch, late party. But Steve and Tony get into a huge fight because Tony is overworked and Steve hasn't been getting enough me-time which he needs because he's just a big teddy bear. Also, post wedding. Also Also, I couldn't help with the pun, I apologise.
> 
> Word Count:- 1195

_~LET'S GO~_   
**P** **OV:- Steve**

"Tony, are you ready?" The post-Christmas Christmas party had just began downstairs. And since I preferred being early, I decided we should have left an ten minutes ago. Early is on time and on time is late; punctuality is a scam. Anyway, Tony just had a bit of last minute CEO business to deal with so being late on one day wouldn't be such a big deal. I walk towards his office sporting a reindeer jumper. He was _still_ perched behind his desk, glasses on and the blue screen light illuminating his facial features: he wasn't ready.

"Yeah, just picking out a shirt!" He shouted out without even looking up, not noticing my presence in the room.

"Good to know your lie reflexes work." He jumped in his chair at the sudden voice in front of him. His eyes widened in realisation and terror. In conclusion, he was not going to like what was in store for him.

"Steve." He dragged his voice a little, probably trying to evoke pity, wasn't going to work. "It's just that I-" I put my hand up signalling him to stop. I had enough. This wasn't the first time we had to cancel plans for work and it wouldn't be the last.

"No. I am not letting you get away with this. Every time Tony, every single time!" I wasn't usually oe to get angry, I was generally rather calm and composed but that also meant that when I went off, I went off hard. My voice barely rose a few decibels by each word. I liked building up.

"Steve." He spoke quietly, his face cringing, hopefully at the self disappointment.

"NO! You don't get to speak. It's my turn!" I burst out. Tony jumped back in his chair making it roll back a few inches. He looked a little scared. I didn't want that but it was necessary. "Ever since the wedding, you have been taking me for granted." I lowered my voice just in case so I didn't disturb the party even though I knew the walls were soundproof. "Like that ring on your finger is an excuse to ignore me. Just because we're married, it doesn't mean you can brush me off like nothing!"

"I do NOT do that."

"When was the last time we had dinner together. It's been a couple months and you've come down for dinner maybe five times! I take time and effort to cook so that you won't have to eat take-out and I feel like you deliberately wait till it gets cold!" He looked downwards, not out of shame but to process his thoughts. Soon, he looked guilty. He opened his mouth to say something,probably an apology, but I wasn't done and I wasn't going to be anytime soon. "Also when was the last you've slept with me?" His head shot up and I realised by badly chosen words. "I meant actual sleeping. Why is it that I always seem to be sleeping when you're working? Or do you just sleep in your lab to avoid me, do you hate hugs that much?!"

"Steve, look it's not that. I just work until like three in the morning."

"And do you come to bed after that?" My arms had moved up and were crossed over my chest. I thought it would be more intimidating having an offensive stance. He again opened his mouth to say something but shut it at the loss of words and counter arguments. "Exactly."

"Well, in my defence, I'm usually so tired by then I just collapse in the couch in the lab. It's not like you're going to carry me up or something."

"Honestly, if it meant getting to wake up to you even twice a week, I would gladly carry you up, even if it was at three in the morning and I had to climb twenty flights of stairs." It was true. I missed the days when I would wake up to Tony. It was a beautiful sight indeed: his messy brown hair all entangled, the blanket on the floor and his legs wrapped around me in ways that shouldn't be humanly possible. Unlike now, when I wake to a cold bed, no dip in the mattress. Just alone. Tony, after hearing my comment, had resumed his position and continued staring at the floor this time with pure guilt.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop acting like your 'sorry's matter. I don't need them, You don't have to say sorry to me, I just want, no need you to come up to bed and eat dinner with me and all the small things. Because believe it or not, I would love you more if I got to see you once in a while without having to bring you food and coffee to your lab. I miss the old Tony. The Tony that used to organise picnics in the park for dates which I cherished more than any expensive restaurant, the Tony that made me a hand-made photo album for Valentine's Day as opposed to a store bought card and a plastic rose. I don't need big grand gestures, I just want to know you've put thought into your present rather than just list it to the end of your priorities. What happened to him?" He said nothing, just looking at me straight in the eyes for the first time. I was on the verge of breaking down to be honest. My sobs started hitching in my throat, my eyes welled with unshed tears and my arms were used for the sole purpose of drying them.

Again, he didn't say anything, but he got up, and walked toward me rather quickly and pulled me into a hug. I stood diagonally to accompany my face resting in the crook of his shoulder. His rubbed soothing circles on my back while held on to him for dear life. "I am so sorry." And for the first time after what felt like a long time, it felt like he truly meant his words.

It felt like he truly cared.

_~THE END~_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry I haven't written like forever cause I am currently writing two books and one more on the way. My Avengers Highschool AU, my Wolfstar fanfic and one that I haven't yet started, a Malec fanfic because I just watched the series and want to start reading the books. Not sure which the fanfic will be based on cause I know they're quite different but I'll figure it out.   
> PS. Very important, please if you have any requests for one-shots, please comment or message me or anything and unless its smut or m-preg, I will be sure to write it(not comfortable with that yet)


End file.
